Starting Again
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Comes after Children of Earth. Jack has come back. But the body has gone missing. Does the answer lie in a mental health hospital, which has its own strange goings on.
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood

Starting Again

Gwen handed the baby to Rhys.

'He's bothered to show up again then?' Rhys said. 'I did wonder if he would.'

Gwen didn't admit it but it had also crossed her mind that she may never see Jack again.

'So where are you meeting? Top of the highest hill, or is that just when you're heavily pregnant.'

'Don't be mean.'

'I have a lot of respect for him, but he left us to god knows what.'

'We survived.'

'We were lucky nothing happened.'

'I was still here.'

'I know and your great but it's not right to leave you to save the whole world on your own especially while you were pregnant.'

'Well he's back now.'

'So where is he meeting you?'

'The bay.'

'Tell you to bring a hard hat, did he?'

She smiled 'No he didn't,' she kissed Rhys and the baby, 'I'll see you later.'

'You take care.'

Jack was staring out across the bay when Gwen arrived. The Plass had been fixed and was looking like it had done. As if nothing had ever happened.

'You remembered us then?'

'Of course I did.' He said smiling but it wasn't quite the same smile as it used to be. 'That's if you want me here of course.'

'Of course I do.'

'I thought you might stand a better chance without me.'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'It's just I've lost so many people and it's all my fault.'

'No it's not.'

'I couldn't bear it if I lost you too. And now its not just Rhys you've got to worry about you've got a little girl too. How is she?'

'Megan's fine.'

'I couldn't deprive her of a mother.'

'Jack any choice is my choice. We can't leave this planet unguarded.'

'There's Torchwood Two.'

'Come off it Jack would you really leave it to them.'

Jack laughed, 'They aren't the best.'

'But we are,' she said taking his arm.

He smiled and it was warmer this time. 'I'm giving you the choice, you can leave now and have a normal life with Rhys and Megan, leave Torchwood behind.'

'No, never. Do you really want me to go?'

'It would be the best thing for you.'

'You think? And we won't get attacked or abducted by aliens? We'll never be safe. Jack I can't leave Torchwood.'

'I could retcon you.'

'It didn't work the first time. Jack listen to me this is my own choice, Torchwood is in my blood now. There's no turning back.'

'Only if you are sure?'

'I have never been more certain.'

'Ok, you'd better come with me then.'

They went through the tourist information office. Gwen was expecting to see Ianto sitting there and then it came flooding back to her, like you do when you've lost someone. You're brain tricks you for a moment and then you feel all the worse when you remember. She followed Jack down the corridor and into the lift.

'Some of the lower levels weren't quite so badly hit.'

Gwen wondered what mess they would be met with. Would they even be able to get out of the lift?

The giant cog rolled away and Gwen was shocked by what she saw.

Jack let her go first, 'They did they best they could. Most of it is built to the original plans –they were on the server- but I did ask for some changes being as I had the opportunity.'

'Oh my God it's amazing you wouldn't know…'

'We'd been blown up.'

'Who did it?'

'Some very good builders, who are now wondering what happened to all that time and where such a large amount of money came from.' He smiled, his phone started to ring. 'Jack Harkness, when? What do you mean you don't know? I'll be right there.' He said disconnecting he didn't look at all happy.

'What is it?'

'I left Ianto's body in the freezer of a funeral directors, being as I couldn't bring him here.'

'Didn't you bury him like Tosh?'

'No not yet, I would have once I'd got my head around it.'

'So what's the problem?'

'Ianto's body's gone missing.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jack stormed into the funeral directors.

'What do you mean you've lost his body?'

A waiting grieving family look on very concerned.

The manager heard the commotion and tried to stop the scene Jack was making.

'Mr Harkness…'

'Captain Harkness.'

'Captain Harkness if you would like to come into my office.'

Jack and Gwen followed him into a very smart office.

'What have you done with Ianto Jones?'

'We haven't done anything with Mr Jones.'

'So where has he gone?'

'That's the thing, we don't know.'

'How can you not know?' Gwen asked.

'We were just doing a routine check when we noticed Mr Jones bay was empty.'

'Haven't you got any records of who might have taken him?'

'We have records of course we do. But there is no reference to Mr Jones since he arrived.'

'Well he can't have walked off of his own accord.' Jack said standing up a placing the room.

'Jack calm down,' Gwen said catching his hand.

'I should have buried him. I just couldn't face it not so soon after Tosh.'

'We'll find who's taken him.'

'There can't be many people wanting a dead body in this day and age,' the manager said.

'He wasn't just a dead body, Ianto was a wonderful young man who shouldn't be dead.'

'Come on Jack, we won't find anything else here.' Gwen said softly.

'Come on Jack,' Gwen said as they got back to the hub, 'We'll check out the CCTV see if we can see what happened to Ianto.'

'We don't even know when he went missing.'

'Well we can check all the CCTV up until they noticed him missing. We'll find him.' She said starting to download the CCTV files.

'I've got nothing,' Jack said after viewing the footage for hours.

'Me neither, I'm parched. Do you want a drink?'

'That would be nice,' he said rubbing his strained eyes.

A little while later Gwen handed him a mug. They both took a sip and looked sadly into the mugs, no one would ever make coffee like Ianto had.

Gwen went back to reviewing the CCTV footage.

Hours later they were getting to the end of the footage.

'Nothing absolutely nothing,' Jack said resignedly.

'Me either, the only things I have got is some one leaving the building at 11.40 last night.'

'Where they on their own? Where they carrying or dragging anything?'

'Yes they were on there own and I can't see anything.' She said looking at a still.

'Can you get a close up?'

'I'll have a go.' Looking at the new picture she gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

'It can't be.'

'It's Ianto.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'I can't be,' Jack said in shock. 'He was definitely dead, you saw him.'

'I did and he certainly was not a healthy colour.'

'And he was dead.'

'You know he was.'

'So why does this show him leaving the funeral home?'

'I really don't know.'

'And why hasn't he come to find us.'

'He didn't know the hub was rebuilt.'

'He could have gone to your flat.'

'He wouldn't have had much luck, we've moved.'

'Of course because of Megan.'

'But he surely would have contacted us.'

'So what's happened to him?'

'Maybe he's confused. Maybe we should see if Andy knows anything.'

'Alright Gwen, what's occurring?' Andy said as she and Jack walked into the police station.

'We need a word.'

'What is it?'

'Have you seen Ianto?'

'Gwen, Ianto died… We told his family.'

'Sorry I mean have you seen anyone that looks like him?'

'No I haven't sorry.'

'Has there been anyone brought in who might be confused or disorientated?'

'Actually I remember Ben mentioned one, found him wandering.'

'What happened to him?'

'Hold on I'll have a look.'

'Is he still here?' Jack asked.

'No he wasn't held here.'

'So where is he?'

'They took him to a mental health unit.'

'Where?'

'I shouldn't really say.'

'Please Andy,' Gwen said placing her hand on his, 'It could be important.'

'How did you get the SUV back?' Gwen said as they got out at the mental health hospital.

'It's not the same one.'

'Oh,' Gwen said walking around it.

'Our one was found burnt out on the outskirts of the city. This is a brand new one, bit like the hub, all the same features plus more.'

The change wasn't noticeable, apart from the licence place was now and CF09.

'It's about time we had a new one anyway,' Jack said as they entered the building.

'We're looking for a man, he was brought into you he was probably lost and confused.' Jack said.

'You'll have to be more specific,' the nurse said.

'His name's Ianto Jones,' Gwen said.

The nurse looked on the computer, 'No I've no one of that name.'

Gwen took out her phone and called up a picture of Ianto, 'This is what he looks like.'

'Oh him, yes we have him. So what are you to him?'

'We're his friends.'

'I'll take you to him.'

Ianto was looking out of the window of his room when they entered. His dress was so unlike him, he was in a sweatshirt and tracksuit bottoms.

'You've got some visitors.'

He turned around and there was no mistaking it was Ianto. 'Who are these people?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'These are your friends Ianto,' the nurse said calmly.

'I've never seen them before in my life.'

'Ianto, it's Jack and Gwen,' Jack said.

'Stop calling me that, it's not my name!'

'What is your name?' Gwen asked softly.

'It's...' The concentration was visible on his face, 'I…don't know.'

'Ianto,' Jack said moving forwards.

Ianto shrank back, 'Make them go.'

'You heard him, time to go,' The nurse said.

Jack looked at Ianto as the nurse shooed them out of the room.

'Don't worry we are hopeful this memory will return,' the nurse said to them.

* * *

'It was definitely Ianto,' Gwen said to Jack as they left.

'It looked like him… but.'

'What, what is it?'

'I looked in his eyes…there was nothing. The Ianto I knew he wasn't in there.'

* * *

'That's odd,' Nurse Emerson said looking at the computer.

'What is it?'

'Well those people said his name was Ianto Jones.'

'So?'

'According to this Ianto Jones is dead.'

* * *

**Author Note: Ok Ianto is up and about all be it without any memories. Shall I lob in Tosh and Owen too? I have already brought them back in 'Those we have lost.' but this follows on from Children on Earth. Let me know by message or review. Thanks.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack sat in his office. Well it looked liked like his office even if it didn't feel like it, the soul had somehow been lost, it was as soulless as Ianto currently was. He looked at his desk all the ornaments of all the memories gone. All that was left was a small coral like item. Jack smiled to himself he knew that that would have survived they were pretty indestructible and it reminded him of the Doctor, if only he was here now, Jack could have done with him talking some sense. Because Jack didn't know what to do, which was why he was hiding out in his office, so that Gwen couldn't see that he was out of ideas.

'Jack, are you alright?' Gwen asked sticking her head around the door.

'I just don't understand.'

'I think we should go back, he might have remembered something since yesterday.'

'You think?'

'We can try, come on it's Ianto how can he forget you?'

'That's what I'm wondering.'

'Come on.'

* * *

'I'm not sure,' the nurse said, 'Susan said he was pretty disturbed after you left yesterday.'

'Where is she today?' Gwen asked.

'I'm not sure, I'm covering her shift, she didn't come in today.'

'If he was disturbed does that mean he remembers something?'

'Not necessarily, it may just be the change in the routine.'

'So can we see him or not?'

'I'll ask if it's ok. It will be up to him too.' She said going off to the office.

Gwen watched her walk away and someone caught her eye, she blinked and they had gone. It couldn't have been them, it was impossible, she decided she had imagined it, she wasn't exactly getting a lot of sleep these days.

The nurse came back, 'It's up to the patient.' She lead them up the corridor. 'Stay here while I check with him.'

Gwen and Jack stood in the corridor. A patient was lead past them, Jack looked surprised.

'He'll see you,' the nurse said.

'Excuse me but isn't that John Frobisher?' Jack asked indicating the retreating patient.

'I shouldn't say, but yes it is.'

'I thought he had killed himself.'

The nurse looked uneasy, 'It was a cover up.'

'So what's wrong with him?' Gwen asked.

'Same as your friend, no memory.'

'Are there a lot of them at the moment?' Jack asked.

'There are more than usual, doctor says is the trauma from what happened.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

'Hello Ianto,' Jack said as he and Gwen entered his room.

'They said you'd come back.'

'You remember us then?'

'Yes… but only from yesterday.'

'And you don't remember anything else yet?' Gwen asked.

'No I don't remember anything.'

'What's the first thing you can remember?' Jack asked.

'The police bringing me here.'

'And nothing before?'

'No.'

They stayed a little while longer but they got no further and the atmosphere was very uncomfortable.

'We best be off,' Gwen said.

'We'll visit again tomorrow,' Jack added.

'If you must,' Ianto added staring into the distance.

* * *

The door was closed behind them.

'They are getting too close,' the matron said, 'We need to go to the next stage.'

* * *

'There is definitely something up,' Jack said, 'We know Ianto was dead and Frobisher…'

'You don't buy the cover up then?'

'No, there was no cover up, he blew his brains out. Yet now he's walking around again as if nothing has happened.'

Gwen was in thought, 'I saw someone else, I really thought I'd imagined her.'

'Who was it?'

'She wasn't a patient though, she looked like she was working there. I only saw he briefly I could be wrong.'

'Who was it you saw Gwen?' Jack said grabbing her by the shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'I saw, well I thought I saw Tosh. But she's dead, we buried her.'

'Ianto was dead, Frobisher was dead. There's something very strange going on here, and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

Jack stormed back into the building, 'I want to see whoever's in charge here.'

The nurse showed them into an office while the nurse went to fetch the manager. Jack fidgeted in his seat while they waited. Eventually the door opened and someone came in.

Jack and Gwen couldn't quite believe their eyes, there in front of them was Toshiko smartly dressed in a business suit, she was followed in by Owen who was also looking smart in a crisp white coat.

'I am the manager and this is the head doctor, you wished to see us,' Toshiko said.

'Owen? Tosh?' Jack said in shock, but they both looked at him blankly before Toshiko continued.

'I am Ms Winters and this is Doctor Winters.'

'That's a bit of a coincidence…' Gwen said, 'You both having the same name.'

'It's no coincidence, Doctor Winters and I are married,' she said as Owen put his hand on her shoulder and she met it with her own.

Jack for once in his very long life seemed quite speechless for a moment. 'Do you recognise us?'

'Should we?' Toshiko asked and looked to Owen.

'I've never seen them before.'

'We're from Torchwood, ring any bells?'

'No, do they make furniture?'

'Not really.'

'You wanted to speak to us,' Toshiko reminded them.

'We wanted to know if you had any information on our friend.'

'You're friends the one in room 383,' Owen said, the patients seemed to be his area. 'No we know as little about his life as he does.'

'Does he look familiar?' Gwen asked.

'No, I'm sorry he doesn't.'

'Would we be able to take him home?' Jack asked.

'No, I'm sorry your friend is still very confused moving him now may make him worse.'

'How could he be any worse he doesn't even remember his name.'

'All the same I can't let him out of our care.'

'Are all your patients amnesia patients?' Gwen asked.

'The majority of them are.'

'Can I ask,' Jack said. 'Have either of you ever suffered from amnesia.'

'No we haven't, why do you ask?'

'Just curious. Can I ask how long you have been married?'

'I don't see what this has got to do with anything,' Toshiko said, 'If you must know it's five years.'

'How did you meet?'

'I really….'

'Indulge me, please'

'At work.'

'Where?'

'St James, I really don't see what this has got to do with your friend.'

'We're just interested,' Gwen added, 'You seem like a lovely couple.'

'If we are finished I really have a lot I need to be doing.' Toshiko said getting up. 'Come on Peter. Nurse Andrews will see you out,' she said to Gwen and Jack as she left.

'Well that was strange,' Gwen said to Jack.

'In the words of Lewis Carroll, curiouser and curiouser.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

'Have you managed to find anything out about that place yet?' Jack asked.

'Its very strange there's nothing on it.' Gwen replied, 'It doesn't seem to officially exist.'

'What about Dr and Mrs Winters?'

'That's the strange part they are on there.'

'Go on.'

'Well this seems to back up who they say they are.'

'So what they're Tosh and Owen's doppelgangers?'

'I don't know, wouldn't we have noticed before, and isn't it a bit strange that it's both of them?'

Jack took a seat next to Gwen, 'There is definitely something strange going on, we've got at least four people we know to be dead in that place.'

'So what are we talking cloning, body snatching?'

'Well I don't know about cloning and body snatching, well most of their bodies weren't in a very good state. Get a camera on there, I think we need to keep an eye on them.'

'Will do.'

* * *

'They are getting far too close,' Dr Winters said.

'We'll move on as soon as possible,' Ms Winters said as she kissed her husband.

* * *

'Jack we have a problem.'

'What is it?'

'It looks like they are doing a moonlit flit.'

She showed him the patients, including Ianto being led onto a sleek black bus.

'Make sure you see which way they go.'

Just as he said that Toshiko turned to the camera she pointed something at it and the camera shut off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

'Well on the plus side it looks like there's still some of Tosh in there,' Gwen said still looking at the blank picture.

'Come on,' Jack said racing to the door. 'We can't lose them.'

The SUV streaked through the streets. It skidded to a halt outside the mental health hospital.

'The bus has gone,' Gwen said as she got out.

Jack peered through the doors and windows, all the lights where off. 'Doesn't look like anyone's at home.'

'How are we going to track them? If Tosh still knows all the tricks we'll never find them.'

'Then we go low tech.'

'How?'

'Use our instincts. I bet they've gone to the motorway.'

'In that case you'll never find them.'

'But then we have an advantage. Two even.'

'What's that?'

'A short cut to the motorway and blue flashing lights,' he said heading back into the SUV.

* * *

'Jack this is hardly a short cut,' Gwen said as she held tight as the SUV bumped and bounced through the muddy field.

'Don't knock it, it works doesn't it,' he said as the SUV finally landed back on tarmac and Jack turned on the blue lights.

* * *

They pulled over into the lay by.

'That's for Police Jack,' Gwen pointed out.

'Are you going arrest me?'

'Well no.'

'Do we want to find our friends again and get to the bottom of why they are back from the dead?'

'Well yes.'

'Then we borrow the lay by.'

Moments later the bus zoomed past them.

'That's them,' Gwen said but Jack didn't move.

'Jack we'll lose them.'

'Patience Gwen, we want to follow them but not to be seen,' he said finally pulling away.

He was right they could still see the bus, but they were far enough away that they weren't obvious.

'Where do you think they are going?' Gwen asked.

'We'll find out soon enough.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

They stealthily followed the bus for a while before it turned off. They followed it down the slip road still trying not to be seen. Jack had to pull up closer as the roads became more winding. Being careful not to lose them on the roundabouts.

'I hope they aren't just taking them on a day trip,' Gwen said 'I don't think so, not at this time of night.'

They continued to follow it as the roads got narrower. But as they turned one bend it was nowhere to be seen. The road was straight before them but the bus was nowhere.

'Where's it gone it can't have disappeared.' Gwen said as the SUV screeched to a halt.

'We can't have lost it we were seconds behind it.' Jack said getting out and looking around. Gwen lost sight of him as he wondered off into the distance. Jack ran back to the SUV and leapt back into the driver's seat.

'All is not lost yet.' he said pulling away.

A little while down the road he turned right down a dark and muddy lane, with high bushes on each side.

'How do you know they when this way?' asked Gwen.

'Fresh tire marks from a large vehicle, and that's how it disappeared on us.'

As they followed the lane it lead to a drive. They followed the drive which in turn lead them to a large country house. They stopped the SUV up the drive and walked the rest of the way on foot. The bus was parked outside but it's passengers were no longer on it.

'We need to find a way in,' Jack said as they walked around the building looking to a less obvious entrance.

'How about over there?' Gwen suggested.

'Good one Gwen.' Jack said and he started to try and leaver open the window.

'I don't think you need to bother.'

Jack looked around puzzled to find Gwen being held by a suited man who had a gun pointed at her head. There was another man pointing a gun at his head.

'If you'll come with us.' he said motioning with the gun.

Jack and Gwen were ushered into a darkly lit room. A man stood before them facing away at first but turning around on noticing their entrance.

'Please sit down.' he said indicating the seats opposite him. 'I am concerned.'

'Why?' Jack asked.

'Usually we have to keep people in not out. Tell me why did you come?'

'You were taking away our friend.'

'But Mr. Evans doesn't remember you.'

'He doesn't remember anything and his name is Jones.'

'I'm afraid you are wrong Mr. Robert Evans is progressing nicely and he remembers nothing of either of you. You are mistaken he is not who you think he is.'

'He is Ianto I would know him anywhere.'

'This Ianto of which you speak died,' he said softly. 'Which is why I am concerned. For the two of you, you are obviously delusional. I mean even your dress Mr. ....'

'It's captain Harkness.'

'I was going to say it's a little unusual but if you are a captain then it's a little out of date. When did you last serve?'

'That doesn't matter.'

'Because to me it looks like the 1940s but that's not possible.'

'I just like the look ok.'

'What about you miss...'

'It's Mrs. Cooper.'

'Do think Robert is your dead friend Ianto?'

'Yes.'

'You've just had a baby haven't you.'

'How can you tell?' she asked puzzled.

'Baby sick on your sleeve.'

Gwen muttered and wiped it off 'What's that got to do with anything?'

'Sometimes pregnancy does strange things to the mind. I think both of you need to stay here for your own safety. Show them to their rooms.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jack wasn't much keen on his surroundings. He had been taken to a small room. It was like a room from a bed and breakfast only the lock was a lot stronger and on the outside. He looked out onto the grounds through the barred windows, this house had been someone's pride and joy once. In fact thinking about it he may have been there before. When it was commandeered during the war for the military. He didn't think he'd mention it they already had concerns about his mental health. They really would raise an eyebrow if he mentioned remembering the war. Jack sat down on the lumpy blanketed bed. He presumed they had taken Gwen to a similar room. There was a knock at the door.

'Come in, like I have a choice.'

The door unlocked and Owen came in.

'Mr Barfield sent me to come and see you. And I must say I'm not surprised,' he said opening his notes. 'You say you are Captain Jack Harkness.'

'You'd know.'

'Would I? Anyway there seems to be a slight problem.'

'And what's that?'

'Well if you are who you say you are you don't exist.'

'Well then if I don't exist then can I please leave.'

'Well you haven't for the last sixty years or so. So who are you?'

* * *

Gwen paced the room like a caged animal she couldn't stay here. She had a husband and child at home who needed her. They wouldn't know where she was she couldn't see these people telling them, and they didn't exactly look legit. She didn't think it looked like an NHS place more private very private.

* * *

'Ok I'll square with you it's not my real name.' Jack said.

'So why did you say it was?'

'Because I like the sound of it.'

'So what is your real name then.'

Jack sighed 'It's John Smith.'

'Really!'

'Yes, why don't you think you will find that either? Because I'm pretty certain you will.'

'What's your date of birth?'

'I don't know for certain I was adopted,' Jack lied. Make it ambiguous and he's bound to find a John Smith.

'Any idea?'

'Around the twelfth of march 1969.' he smiled inwardly that had been a lovely day.

'Oh right ok,' Owen said noting it down.

'Have you met me before?'

'Only that brief meeting earlier with my wife.'

'And not other than that?'

Owen thought long and hard. 'No I don't think so.'

'Oh you'd know I am fairly memorable.'

'I'd say you are.'

'Why did you move?'

'Ay?'

'Why did you move the patients lock stock and barrel out here?'

'For safety.'

'Who's?'

'Theirs of course. There is better security here and better facilities.'

'How did you come to work here?'

'How do you mean?'

'Well from the sounds of it you and your wife started of working in a proper hospital. How did you end up in this shady outfit?'

'It's not shady. They approached us, the pay was good and we could work together.' He said looking at Jack with slight puzzlement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Gwen was still pacing when Toshiko walked in.

'I've just come to see how you are,' she said.

'I'd be better if I wasn't trapped in here. I've got a husband at home he'll be wondering where I've got to.'

'He won't.'

'What do you mean by that? Don't you think he cares?'

'Oh no just that he knows you're being looked after. You really need to calm down. It's not helping matters.'

'I shouldn't be here.'

'It's for your own good.'

Gwen snorted.

'We've got something to help you relax.'

'What's that a key?'

'Just some soothing music.'

Gwen sighed, 'Well bring it here then. There's nothing else to do.'

'You've got to go to it.'

'Why?'

'Because the whole room is set up for relaxation.'

'Very well.'

She followed Toshiko out of the room. As they walked down the corridors they saw Jack coming the other way.

'Jack.' Gwen called but he didn't seem to hear her.

'Jack,' she said again catching his arm when she was close enough. 'Thank god you're still here.'

'I'm not Jack.'

'Who are you then?'

'John.'

'You're Jack Harkness.'

'No, I'm not'

'Come on,' Toshiko said pulling her away.

Gwen wondered briefly what Jack was playing at. She supposed he had some reason for claiming he was someone else.

Eventually they got to the so called relaxation room. Gwen could see why they had come, it was indeed relaxing. It was done out like a posh spa, all subdued lighting and pleasant smells.

'Just make yourself comfortable,' Toshiko said indicating the couch.

Gwen lay down and made herself comfortable as Toshiko left. As she did the music started, relaxing music with undertone base. She really could feel herself relaxing. All of her thoughts drifted away. One last thought was trying desperately to cling on, the one that was concerned by Jack. Did he really think he was someone else if so why? Just like the others they didn't know who they were either... Soon too that thought had gone, along with any other thought Gwen Cooper had ever had....


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The sunlight crept through the window, waking her up from her sleep. Her head ached. She looked around the room it was bare, stark and unfamiliar. She couldn't remember why she was there. In fact she couldn't remember anything. She could remember how to function but not who she was. She got up and looked in the mirror. A pretty woman with dark hair stared back at her.

'Who are you?'

She put on the gray tracksuit that had been placed on the chair. She sat on the chair and looked out of the window to the field and forest that lay beyond, trying desperately to remember something, anything.

So time later a woman came to get her and took her to a large room where breakfast was being served. She took a seat on her own, away from the others. She didn't want to sit with strangers. But then everyone was a stranger even she was. She looked around the room at the people trying to see if anyone looked in the least bit familiar. There was one man, an American from the way he spoke, he was very handsome. She tired to place him but there was yet another blank. He sat quietly on his own too. She prodded her porridge, did she even like porridge? Who was 'she' anyway? She caught the white coated man as he passed.

'Who am I? Please tell me.'

'You're Megan Mathews,' he said pointing to the name tag on her wrist.

'Megan...' she said staring at her wrist.

Her brain felt like there was a tiny mouse gnawing away trying to get through.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Megan stared at her wrist where her patient's wristband was. It did indeed say her name was Megan but if felt wrong. The name itself sounded familiar but it didn't feel like HER name.

The room was quiet as people amused themselves.

'Do you mind if I borrow this paper?' she asked the American man as she took the paper that had been next to him.

'Sure,' he said he seemed a quiet man.

'My name's Megan apparently.'

'I'm John.'

'Have we met before?'

'I really wouldn't know. I don't really know who I am.'

'Me either.'

'Seems like we are all in the same boat.'

He looked up at her as she was about to leave and a vision came to her. It was the man in front of her. He wore the uniform of a WWII air force captain. He was standing on a building high above everything, his coat flapping in the breeze. He seemed unconcerned by the height.

Was this some kind of past life memory. It couldn't be the building had been new.

She sat thinking to herself. Maybe that's why she was there having visions wasn't exactly normal.


	15. Chapter 15

Dr Winters was talking to Megan, she seemed quite concerned.

'So you've been having visions?' he asked.

'Yes I was talking to John and all of a sudden I had this vision on him. It was him but it wasn't.'

'What do you mean it was him but it wasn't?'

'Well it looked like him but he was a lot more confident, somehow he felt different.'

'Interesting, could it not just be someone who looked like him?'

'I suppose… No I'm certain it was him.'

'Ok,' he said looking up from his notes and smiling.

Then another vision hit her. It was night time, she was outside some kind of clinic. There were lots of people about who were familiar. Dr Winters was standing at the from trying to stop a white coated man with a gun. But it didn't work he fired, Dr Winters fell to the ground, the blood seeping across his light shirt, the life draining away from him. She heard someone scream 'Owen!'.

Megan screamed as she came too.

'You gave me quite a turn there,' said Dr Winters. 'Was it another vision?'

'Yes,' she said feeling uneasy.

'What did you see?'

'I saw you die.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

'Ok let's hope it's not a premonition,' Doctor Winters said with a smile.

'It's not funny.'

'Of course not.'

'You were shot in the chest, you died.'

'Do you hold any feelings of hate towards me?'

'No! What's that got to do with anything?'

'It could be wish fulfilment.'

'I don't wish you were dead.'

'Good, always helpful when the patients don't want to kill you.'

'It felt so real, like I was remembering it. I could feel the night air on my skin.'

'It's not a memory because I am still here.'

'But are you?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you really you?'

'Of course I am. Now was there anything else of note in your "vision"?'

'Ms Winters, John and Robert were also there, but they were different. John was dressed like he'd been when I'd seen him in the other vision. He knew you, we all knew you,' she thought for a moment, 'We all knew each other.'

'Very interesting,' he said his pen nearly catching fire from so much writing. 'Was that all?'

'Someone called your name?'

'And what was that?'

'Owen.'

'Owen's not my name.'

'What is your name then?'

He paused for a moment as if he had trouble remembering, 'Frederick.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure what a silly question.'

'It's just you paused.'

'No I didn't.'

'You did.'

'Did I? Well I've been Frederick for as long as I can remember.'

'You know I really don't think my name is Megan. It doesn't feel right.'

'So if you're not Megan, who are you?'

'I… I don't know.'

'Perhaps I'll review your medication.' He said smiling as Megan left

He looked down at his note book, and reread his notes. All of a sudden it was as if he was there in the vision she had told him about. He was lying on the ground blood pouring from his chest. A pretty black Doctor he didn't recognise was trying to save him, but it wasn't working. He saw his wife and John crowded around him. He felt sad about something, something he had agreed too which would never happen now, something about his wife. The darkness swallowed him. But there was something there trying to bring him back.

'Freddy!!!!'

He woke up to see his wife's worried face looking down at him.

'God are you alright? You look terrible.'

'Don't worry I'm alright,' He said standing up and holding her tight.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm so lucky to have you,' but the vision worried him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Megan looked around the room at the strangers she was having visions about. It wasn't everyone just a few of them just John, Robert and Dr and Mrs Winters. She found she could actually trigger the visions if she looked at them and concentrated hard enough. She stared at Robert she could remember him in a sharp suit smiling, but as she continued to look at him that changed. She could see him heart broken, destroyed, but why and who was the metal strange metal woman? She gave up with Robert and tried with John instead. Once again he was in his air force blues, but the surroundings were very modern. They felt so familiar but she didn't know where she was. She was standing next to a metal water tower which reached up into the sky. This place was important somehow. Next thing she knew some woman was shooting John he fell down dead. Megan felt sick, why was she always seeing people die? Was she some kind of omen? Was it going to happen in the future? The vision continued and something strange happened. John came back to life!

Dr Winters sat on the edge of his bed.

'Are you alright?' his wife asked.

'Yeah it's just been an odd day,' he said getting undressed and ready for bed.

She smiled and lent over and kissed him.

'I love you Tosh,' he said smiling.

'Tosh? Who the hell is Tosh?' she demanded.

'I... I don't know.'

'Oh sure you don't.'

'Honestly I don't.'

'I don't believe you.'

'I really don't know where that came from.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Megan was sitting eating dinner when John came and sat next to her. She moved away not wanting to see any more visions.

'I don't bite, well I don't think I do,' John said rather affronted.

'Do I know you?' she asked not looking at him.

'You know me from around here.'

'Yes I know that, but did I know you before.'

John thought for a moment. 'I don't think so, but then I can't remember before.'

'What about Robert?' she said motioning to the man across the way who was staring into his food.

'He's cute.'

'But do you know him?'

'I… I don't know. Your name's Megan isn't it?'

'No.'

'Oh sorry I thought it was. What is it?'

'I don't know. But it's not Megan.'

Suddenly she was elsewhere again, but this time was different. This time she was in labour, her husband was by her side. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, 'Let's call her Megan,' she heard herself saying. Then she was back looking at John, but she could still feel the sweat on her brow.

'Are you ok?' John asked.

'Megan's my daughter. I've got a baby. I've got to get back to her.'

The woman who now knew she wasn't Megan was careful to avoid the CCTV cameras stare as she walked along the corridor. She managed to get behind it and levered herself up onto a chair and cut the wire. After climbing down from the chair she started work on the door, she had to get out. She needed to get home, this place was damaging. She looked over her shoulder as she worked on the door, but she seemed to make little progress. It was held tight so that they couldn't escape. In frustration she hit the door.

'What's happening here then?' Dr. Winters said joining her.

'I've got to get out, this place is a lie. I've got a child.'

'Calm down.'

She grabbed hold of him, 'You know it's true. You've seen it I know you have.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

'I have had unusual memories that don't make sense,' Dr Winters said.

'It's the truth. This place is the lie. Do you honestly remember things from this life?'

'There are facts, but I can't remember specific things. Like I know my wife and I met when we worked together but I can't remember our first date.'

'That's because this place is a massive lie, come on.'

Dr Winters knew it was the truth. He felt for the keys and unlocked the door, the alarms started to ring.

'What's happening,' John asked as he arrived looking puzzled followed by Robert.

'We're escaping,' she said.

'Why?'

'Because this place is a lie. You're not who you think you are.'

'It's not just me then?' Robert said relieved. 'I've got these memories…'

'Haven't you John?'

'No,'

'Come on we've got to go,' Dr Winters said urgently.

'Come on,' Robert implored to John as they headed out of the door. John looked unsure and scared. 'Come on this really isn't you.' He said holding out his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack - John

Robert - Ianto

Megan - Gwen

Dr Winters - Owen

Mrs Winters – Tosh

Chapter Twenty

John took Robert's hand and they headed out the door. They were running across the grounds. Shots started to ring out.

'Are they shooting at us?' Dr Winters asked.

'They sure are,' Robert said as they ran faster.

'But why shooting.'

'I don't think they want us leaving,' Megan said.

'But none of us are dangerous, well not that I've noticed. Still what do I know looks like I'm a fraud,' Dr Winters sighed as they dived for cover.

'Where's John?' Robert asked.

They looked back. 'Shit he's been shot.' Dr Winter's said as they broke cover to rescue him.

Luckily the gunmen had taken off in a different direction.

'Quick lets get him under cover,' Dr Winter's said and they look John into a tree covered area.

'Come on John,' Dr Winter's said as he worked to save him. 'It's no good,' he said sitting back. 'He's gone. Bastards! To think I worked for them and had I no idea.'

They wiped the tears from their eyes.

'Well I think now we know two things. Firstly you are a doctor and secondly they mean business.'

They sat down in shock unsure what to do next.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

'Have they gone?' Megan asked as she peered over Dr Winters shoulder.

'I think they have for the moment.' He replied.

'I bet they'll be back soon,' Robert said. 'They didn't like us escaping.'

'Right what did I miss?'

They all turned around to seen John. Their mouths hang open in shock.

'See I told you I wasn't really a Doctor,' Winters sighed.

'No, he was dead.' Megan said cautiously.

'How can he have been?' Robert asked.

'Hello still in the room, well clearing,' John said. 'Yes I probably was dead. Still you lot can't speak two thirds of you should also be dead.'

They looked at him in puzzlement.

'You're making even less sense than you used to,' Winters said.

'You lot don't remember do you?'

'We remember you where dead John,' Megan said.

'John, who's John?'

'You.'

'No I'm Jack.'

'Interesting because you were John his morning,' Robert said.

'Well I'm Jack now, he said beaming. 'Do you know who you are?'

'Of course we do,' Said Robert, but Winters and Megan looked less convinced. 'Come on you two.'

'I'm not sure,' Megan said.

'Dr Winters,' Robert pleaded.

Winters shook his head.

'I know who you all are,' Jack said.

'Go on then,' Robert invited.

'You are called Ianto Jones and you are very much alive,' he smiled.

'Ok…' he said very unsure.

'And us?' Megan asked eager to know what her memory had been hiding from her.'

'Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper.'

She grabbed onto that name, it did indeed seem to strike a cord.

'I'm not a Doctor then?' newly named Owen asked dejected. 'I rather liked that idea.'

'Oh you most certainly are, the best human doctor I have even known.'

'Have you known many non human ones?'

'Those memories still aren't back are they?'

Gwen was distracted by movement, 'They're coming back.'

'Who are?'

'The men that want to shoot us.'

'Well I always find it's a good idea to run in the opposite direction from men who want to shoot you. Who's with me?'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

They followed Jack as he raced through the grounds, climbing the wall as if it were a small stile, the others followed not quite so easily.

'You run very well for a man who I swear was dead five minutes ago.' Owen said.

'I'm rather refreshed actually,' Jack said. 'Ah good,' he said stopping at a black 4x4.

'We're not going to nick a car?' Gwen asked.

'Nick, no.'

'Have you got keys?'

'Not in this get up,' he said patting himself down. 'Who let me dress like this?'

'It doesn't look like you'd be able to hot wire it.'

'No hot wiring needed,' he said planting his hand flat on the driver's door. The lights flashed and the vehicle unlocked. 'See I knew that would come in handy, handy get it… Never mind, get in.'

They drove off just in time as they gunmen appeared again and started firing at them.

'Oh my god they've shooting at us again,' Gwen cried.

'Don't worry,' Jack said as the bullets bounded off the SUV, 'That's nothing this baby can't take.'

As they wandered into the old style yet new hub, Jack strolled towards his office the others just stared around.

'First we need to get those memories back,' he shouted down from his slightly larger than usual office, as he got out some of his usual clothes and started to put them on.

Owen had wandered over to where Toshiko's desk had been, but it was clear, Jack had thought they had all been gone for good.

'I can't help but feel something's missing,' his said running his fingers across the desk.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

'Right sit down,' Jack said, 'These are you files and I am you to read them,' he said walking around the conference table as he handed them out.

'You've still got one in your hand,' Owen pointed out.

'Yes I have,'

'Is that yours?' Gwen asked.

'Something like that, now get reading. I want to remember. If those memories are in there somewhere, let's find them.

Owen read the file and everything it mentioned seemed familiar. There was far more detail than he had expected he hadn't thought anyone would have known as much about him. But he still felt like there was something missing. He looked over to t he side of the room where Jack had left the other folder. He looked at the others they were enthralled by their own history. Jack had left them to it. Gwen was soaking up every line and Ianto had tears in his eyes. He took his opportunity and went over to the file and read it, 'Toshiko Sato' Tosh… he seemed to remember. His wife…

Jack came back, 'That's not your file,' he said taking it back.

'She's my wife,' Owen said he could still picture their wedding day. It had been a small ceremony but it had been the best day in his life even if it had rained and everyone had got soaked. He smiled remembering how everyone had moaned but they didn't care one bit it had been 'their day'.

'She's not your wife,' Jack said calmly.

'But she is one of us isn't she?

'Yes she is.'

'Then she should be here.'

'She should but we need to sort you lot out first before we do anything.'

'But...'

'We will get her just not yet.'

Jack had insisted that they stayed in the hub until their memories properly returned. They had made up a small sort of dormitory. Owen made sure that Ianto and Gwen were fast asleep before he crept out.

Owen got out of the Taxi and it headed back down the rough track leaving Owen on his own. He headed towards the medical unit. He was taking a steady pace, when he heard to cocking of guns.

'Stay were you are,' he turned around to find his 'wife' flanked by too armed assistants.

'Hands in the air,' she said, 'Well, well we've come back have we. I don't suppose you have brought the highly dangerous patients back with you. Come with me.'

The armed guards motioned with their guns that he should follow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry another short one.**

Chapter Twenty Four

'Where's Owen gone?' Jack said noticing his empty chair.  
'He was there a minute ago,' Gwen said looking up from her file.  
'The other folders missing, oh no.' Jack said realising 'Well he's remembered how pig headed he used to be, Jack sighed.  
'What's wrong?'  
'He's gone back to the hospital.'  
'But why? They wanted to kill us?' Ianto pointed out.  
'He's gone back for something,' Jack said distractedly.  
'Tosh!' Gwen said as a memory came bobbing to the surface. 'He's gone to rescue Tosh.'  
'But does Tosh want rescuing?'

'You took the patients,' Mrs Winters glowered at her husband. The armed men still flanking her. 'Where are they?'  
'I can't say.' Owen answered.  
'Can't or won't. I can't believe you would do this. I really can't after all we have worked for.'  
'I need to speak to you.'  
'Go ahead.'  
'Alone, with out Bill and Ben here.'  
'Can I trust you?'  
'Of course you can it's still me you know.'  
'I'm not so sure. This isn't like you.'  
'Please hear me out,' he begged.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

'I can't keep covering for you,' Mrs Winters said once they had been left alone.

'All this isn't real we aren't who we think we are,'

'Don't,' she said looking at him she looked scared. 'I was worried this would happen one day. Things like this aren't suppose to be contagious. I mean how can you catch madness?'

'I'm not mad.'

'Listen to yourself. You're saying you are not the man you think you are. If that's not madness I don't know what is. If you're not the man I think you are then who are you?'

'My names Owen Harper, I work for this weird government place.'

'Of course you do. So do you remember being this Owen person?'

'Only snatches.'

'But not properly?'

'Not yet.'

She raised and eyebrow, 'So how do you know this is who you really are?'

'John I mean Jack showed me,'

'One of the patients?' Her eyebrow headed ever further up her head.

'They've got a file for you too, your names Toshiko.'

'No, its not.'

'Don't you ever get memories that just don't seem to fit? Bits of your life which you don't remember?'

'No, I don't. Oh Freddy…' She said putting her hands either side of his face. 'You're not well I should have seen it. You've been working too hard. Don't worry sweetheart we'll make you better. You're in the best place.' She said kissing him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Owen woke up, he tried to move but he couldn't. He looked down to see his arms tied to the chair. It felt like his legs were tied down too. He looked up to see his 'wife' standing before him.  
'You drugged me!'  
'I had to. You're not well.'  
'I'm perfectly fine,' he said struggling against his bonds. 'Is this really necessary?'  
Completely.'  
'I'm not dangerous.'  
'That's what you say. But your clearly not yourself.'  
'I'm not that's true. It's the truth. We're not who we think we are. You've got to believe me.'  
'Freddy please stop,' she begged. Stewart  
We'll have to go ahead,' she said resignedly as her colleague came out of the shadows.'  
'Sorry about this Fred,' Stewart as he set up the equipment.  
Stewart and Mrs Winters attached the electrodes to Owen's head and booted up the system.  
'Its for your own good,' his wife said holding his hand.  
'You'll have to stand back,' Stewart said.  
She let go. Stewart turned the machine on, Owen could hear it warming up to full pitch. Stewart looked at Mrs Winters who nodded. Stewart flicked the switch.  
'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh,' Owen screamed as his body filled with pain and his brain was stretched to breaking point by an influx of images.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

'I should have known he'd do something like this,' Jack moaned as they got out of the SUV to carry on, on foot so not to be noticed. 'As soon as there was enough of Owen back then he would do something like this.'

'But what if he manages to convince her?'

'I doubt he will, I don't think she's ever had any doubts, and I don't suppose any of the others will listen. Their heavies wanted us dead remember?'

* * *

'Are you feeling better?' Mrs Winters said holding her hand out to her husband to help him up.

'Apart from the headache,' he said clutching at his head.

'That'll wear off,' she said handing him some pain killers and a glass of water. 'As long as you're back that's all that matters.'

'Why, where have I been?'

'No where,' she said smiling.

'I tell you what I had some awful dreams.'

'They're just dreams don't worry about them sweetie, everything's fine.'

* * *

'Any idea's how we are actually going to get to him?' Ianto asked.

'Not exactly,' Jack replied as they looked out from their hiding place,'

'Great!'

'I'll work something out. We need him back before he does anything stupid.'

'Chances are we're too late,' Gwen said.

'Well then we'll need to get him out all the sooner.' He looked down at the device in his hand. 'They've got motion sensors every where. A badger has a dump and they know about it.'

'Can you take them out?'

'I can but it will take time. Time we don't have may I add. God I wish Tosh was on our side.'

A crack rang out and Ianto fell down.

'Oh my God Ianto,' Gwen said running to him. 'He's dead.'

'Stay where you are,' a voice said as John Frobisher moved out of the shadows. 'And no he isn't dead I was on strict instructions to bring you back alive.'

'What's going on here? Why are all you people who should be dead up and walking about?'

'I have no information for you. I saw simply send out to return the missing patients, we are concerned.'

'I bet you are, that your secret has got out. Tell me would you die if I killed you again?'

'I don't know what you mean.'

Jack pointed his gun at him, 'You've already come back to life once, what are the chances of it happening again?'

'I can turn this gun to kill you know.'

'Not as fast as I can fire mine.'

Frobisher quickly flicked a switch, 'Really?'

'Ok you're quick,' Jack said shrugging.

'I see you're not worried about yourself, what about the girl,' he said changing his aim to Gwen. 'I will shoot.'

'I've no doubt, you do have a history with guns. But whoever they are wanted us alive.'

'They did give me permission to fire if you didn't come peacefully.'

'Well we're not.'

'Very well,' he said his finger tightening on the gun.

But Jack got in before he could Frobisher slumped to the ground.

'Now they are going to be even more pissed off,' Gwen said looking down at him. Something glinting caught her eye. 'Jack come here,' she said kneeling down to Frobisher.

Where the bullet entered was smoking. They pulled back his clothing to look at the wound.

'Interesting,' Jack said.

'Frobisher was a robot?'

'A very life like one,' Jack said and they both looked over at Ianto who was still out cold.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jack and Gwen pulled the still unconscious Ianto all the way back to the SUV.

'If John Frobisher was a robot then...' she looked at Ianto.

'I know,' Jack said sadly

'But why? And if he's a robot why did he have conflicting memories?'

'Lets just see if he is first,' Jack said as they opened the SUV and lay him across the back seats.

They pulled up Ianto's top. There was a tiny almost invisible divide in his chest. The skin incredibly life like. Jack gently eased his fingers into the join and prized back the skin covering.

'Now I certainly hope he's a robot,' Gwen said slightly disgusted.

'Me too,' there underneath was a smooth metal covering and tiny LEDs.

'Oh dear,' Gwen said. 'and Owen and Tosh?'

'I'd put money on it,'

Ianto started to wake.

'We can't tell him,' Jack quickly whispered to Gwen. As he pulled Ianto's top back.

'What happened?' Ianto asked.

'We were attacked, you got quite a bump.'

* * *

'How are you feeling now, Freddy?' Mrs Winters asked her husband as he wrote up some notes.

'Much better, thank you. Any word of the escaped patients?'

'No, we set Flanders out looking for them but now he's gone AWOL too.'

* * *

'What are we going to do?' Gwen asked Jack.

'I think we might have to go back.'

'We tried that.'

'No properly.'

'Give ourselves up?'

'Yes it's the only way we'll get to the bottom of this.'


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

'So are you going to tell Ianto?' Gwen asked as the walked towards the SUV Ianto far enough ahead of them not to hear her.

'Tell him what?'

'That he's not a real boy,'

'No,'

'But..'

'He's had his head screwed with enough lately.'

'But he's got to find out sooner or later.'

'Not from me,'

'But he's not the real Ianto,'

Jack stopped and looked at her, 'He is, he may be metal an wires but its still him believe me,'

'Who is?' Ianto asked having stopped so they could catch up and only hearing the end of the conversation.

'No one,' Jack said smiling.

They got into the SUV.

'So we are just going to hand ourselves into these nutters?' Gwen asked.

'Unless you have any other ideas.'

'Currently all out,'

'Then its handing ourselves over to the nutters. We've got to be convincing though.'

'So have I got this right?' Ianto asked. 'I'm not Robert but Ianto but I've got to pretend to be Robert?'

'Exactly, simple.'

'Yeah simple(!)'

They parked the SUV a distance away and continued on foot. As soon as they got near they heard the click of guns being armed. They stopped and put their hands up.

'We wish to hand ourselves in,' Jack called and they were marched back to the secure unit.

* * *

'We've been worried about you,' Dr Winters said as he checked Jack's health.

'You didn't come back.'

Dr Winters looked at him puzzled, 'Come back, come back where?'

'Owen?'

'Who's he?'

'You are….'

'Oh dear,' he said writing on Jack/John's notes, 'We need to get you sorted out with some medication right away.'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

'I've set everything up,' Dr Winters said gesticulating to the chair Jack should sit in.

Jack gingerly sat down. 'What are you going to do to me doc?'

'Just a little sedative and then the electroid therapy.' he said drawing up the drugs.

He approached Jack with the surging.

'Now this won't hurt much old chap,' he said aiming at Jack arm.

In a swift movement Jack had turned around and inserted the needle into Winters.

'You're right, it didn't hurt me.'

'You meant to do that!' Winters said as he lay on the floor slowly losing consciousness.

'Maybe a little, sorry.' he said as he stepped over his body.

Jack left the room keeping his eyes open for any guards. He heard foot steps coming and quickly hid around the corner praying they wouldn't come that way. He felt for his gun which he'd managed to smuggle in without anyone finding. The footsteps got closer. This fingers tightened around his gun. He raised it to hit whoever was coming, it would be quieter.

'Jack what are you doing?' Gwen asked as she turned the corner.

Jack quickly lowered his gun. 'That god it's you. What are you doing roaming about lose?'

'I went for a walk and "accidentally" lost my minder. You?'

'Dr Winters has gone for a little lie down.'

'He's forgotten he's Owen again?'

'Totally. I think I nearly faced the same fate.'

'So what now?'

'We head down to the basement. Anyone who's anyone keeps anything dubious in the basement.'

'Do you think we'll find anything down there?' Gwen asked as they crept towards the basement door trying to avoid anyone seeing there. 'What about the cameras?' she asked.

'Easy,' Jack said producing something no bigger than a coin from his pocket.

'What is it?'

'A disruptor, it'll just look like somethings interfering with the picture just long enough for us to get past.'

'Simple but brilliant.'

Jack looked at the basement door, 'There's definitely something down there.'

'How do you know?'

'Well this door looks like the kind that doesn't get opened very often. But there's wearing at the bottom and if I'm not very much mistaken the lock will move easily not stiffly like one that's rarely used,' he said picking the lock which gave a click and it was open. 'See far too easy,' he pulled the door open and looked down. 'see the dust should be everywhere but there's a hardly any here.

'But surely if they've got something down there it will be better protected than one locked door.'

'Oh it is,' Jack said finding as much dust as he could and blowing it off his hand. It showed up otherwise invisible beams across the stairs.

'Ok how are we going to get past that?'

'We've had the smoke -well ok it was dust- but now the mirrors. He said taking out a small pile of tiny mirrors.

Gwen looked at them wondering how they would help when suddenly they took to the air and stopped one each by the beam detectors.

'There you go, as far as its concerned we won't be breaking any beams.'

'They are reflecting them back.'

'So they think the beam is whole. You coming.

The basement was everything a spooky basement should be. Dark, musty and full of spiders. It had once been quite nice many years ago when the house had been a grand house and the basement had been the servants quarters. Consequently it was filled with various rooms. They checked room after room.

They entered the laundry room.

'Do you hear that?' Jack asked.

Gwen listened there was a vague dripping sound. 'Dripping but them it is a laundry.'

'One had hasn't been used in decades. Surely the water doesn't cone down here any more. He said lifting one of the old sheets to investigate. What he saw lying under the sheet in a suspended pod him stop dead in his tracks.

'Jack,' Gwen said. 'That's you.'

'They must have been planning to swap you too.' Gwen said staring at the unconscious Jack.

'Yeah,' Jack said as he took off the covers over the other pods which were all filled. 'There's one for you too,' Jack said and Gwen joined him.

'Its very odd looking at yourself like this isn't it?'

'I dunno it's better than a mirror,'

'But you're used to seeing yourself the other way round in a mirror,' he said staying at her twin.

Jack continued walking round the pods. 'Tosh, Frobisher, Owen and Ianto.'

'But Frobisher and Ianto are the robots. So does that mean these are the real ones?'

Jack peered closer at the suspended Ianto. 'The robot one was really convincing,'

'Surely they wouldn't have two though. So are some of these real and some robots.

Jack was quiet for a moment. 'Or are all of them real?'


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

'But that would make you...'

'A robot, I know.' Jack said. 'Well there's one way to find out,' Jack said looking around.

'What are you going to do?' Gwen asked concerned.

Jack found a sharp piece of metal.

'Jack?'

He drew it across his arm. Gwen felt ill, as he cut through the flesh. They both waited for the blood.

'You're not bleeding,' Gwen said.

'That's what I was afraid of.' Jack said digging his fingers into the cut. Gwen thought she was going to throw up. But he pulled back the flesh to reveal gleaming metal.

'Well that answered that question.' Jack said.

'So am I real or a robot?' Gwen asked.

'Good question,' An other Gwen said standing in the door way pointing a gun at them.

Gwen looked at her double in the doorway.

'Put the gun down it's us. I'm you.'

'But you're not I'm me, you are a robot.' other Gwen said

'Am I? How do you know you're not the robot?'

'Will you two just stop it, it's getting very confusing.

'I'm the real Gwen,' they both said.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

'There's one way to find out for sure,' Jack said pointing a gun at one of the Gwens.

'But what if you shoot the wrong one of us?' the other Gwen asked.

'Not a lot, death doesn't seem to be much of a barrier around here.'

'You can't shoot me,' Gwen said hopefully.

'I need to know which one of you is the real one,' he said lowering his gun.

'Why?' Both Gwen's said together.

'You're not the "real" one. What matters is who's one who's side.'

'That is an interesting question,' said Dr winters. Who entered the room, he bent down and checked his double.

'What is going on here?' Jack asked.

'An experiment,'

'But you're part of it,'

'Of course.'

'But you don't know who you are,' one of the Gwen's said.

'Neither do you,' he said looking at the two of them, 'But who really does anyway?'

'What are you?' Jack asked.

'I'm the same as you.'

'Oh good you've found them,' Mrs Winters said as she entered. 'They've found them then,' she said walking around the suspended mirror images.

'Maybe you know what's going on here,' One of the Gwens said.

'Oh yes of course I do.'

'You were never confused about your identity.' Jack said.

'Of course I wasn't I know exactly who I am.'

'I've got a feeling it's not Mrs Winters or Toshiko Sato.'

Both Gwens looked at Jack in surprise and then at the women in front of her. She was smiling.

'I always knew you where a good find.'


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

'So what is this place?'

'You might want to call it a factory.'

'Factory!' A Gwen exclaimed.

'We make use of your dead, us them as building blocks. I chose this one for her fine intellect.'

'You wouldn't find any better that Tosh's,'

'But me and Jack aren't dead,' One of the Gwens said.

'Your friend here is neither alive nor dead, and you needed to be silenced. Unfortunately using a live host had unforeseen complications,' She said looking between the two 'We ended up with more than we expected.'

'That's why there's an extra Gwen?' Jack asked.

'That was the out come.'

'Hang on a minute, so neither of us is the real one?'

'She's in there,' she said pointing to one of the cases.

'But I don't feel like a robot.' one Gwen said.

'Me either,' Agreed the other one.

Jack had been thinking. 'Whats the point of building an army when we don't know we're soldiers?'

'Because the time is not right yet. You were to live your new life once we were happy with your integration and that your old memories had been lost. You would be like any other human until the call came.'

'But you're in on it,'

'Of course I am I'm the commander.'

'So are the other "hosts" all dead?'

'They were.'

'Were?'

'We could hardly use them as a base with no access to their life.'

'So they're not dead?' Gwen said elated.

'Not yet, not until the transfer is complete.'

'And then they really will be dead?'

'Their flesh bodies will be but they will live on through the Brotherhood.'

'And what if I cut the connection now?' Jack said pointing his gun at the pods.

'No!' she looked at Dr Winters who drew his own gun on them.

'Should I be frightened? I'm just your play thing after all.'

'Both are linked, your pain is his pain.'

'Hay I'm used to a little pain.'

Dr Winters held the gun up still but he was hypnotised by his original in the case next to him. That was really him, not the man who's reflection he could see in the glass. That man would die again if he lived.

'I'm sorry honey,' He said as Mrs Winters looked around at him in shock as he took aim and shot at the central control panel of the booths.

'No!' she screamed but it was too late the damage had been done.

One of the Gwens went down first followed by the other one, then Dr Winters, then Jack. Mrs Winters looked around in shock before she too fell to the floor, a tiny blue spark leaving her as she did, it flew skyward before disappearing.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Jack woke up, the glass of the booth inches from his face. The memory still fresh of what had just happened. He pushed again the glass in front of him, it was solid. But he kept working at it, eventually he broke free. He threw it to one side and climbed out. He could hear Gwen panicking in the pod next to him. He opened the door and helped her out.

'Do you think the others will be alive?' Gwen asked looking at the other pods with trepidation.

'Is anyone going to help me out of here?' came Owen's muffled voice.

Gwen smiled as they went to retrieve him. Then they opened the pod of a very much alive Ianto.

Both were slightly concerned to see if Toshiko was fit, well and alive after the commanders used of her. She was shocked and blinking, but didn't seem any the worse for wear.

'What happened?' she asked as they helped out.

'It's a long story,' Jack said.

'Is this real?' Gwen said looking around at the others.

'It seems so. Come on we're not the only people here. There are other dazed and confused people that need to be dealt with.'


End file.
